


A break

by BitterDesserts



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: I've also finished the game!, Im not sure what this is gonna have right now but its, M/M, Other, Smut, The time this happens isn't really specified but definitely pre-ending, fucking please break down my door and kick me in the face, no spoilers just in case, selfcest?, technically i mean, this is self indulgence go d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterDesserts/pseuds/BitterDesserts
Summary: "You're me, right?""Yes, but not quite."It sets him off, yet reassures him completely.





	A break

 

It was a bit..odd. Morgan had been running around Talos 1 while everything just seemed to get worse. The lobby was empty, the exception? Corpses. Typhon. The usual. But it just got _worse._ More Typhon had been showing up by the minute, different ones starting to interfere with his journey throughout the hell-like facility. The ones talking him through it all differed between his brother, past transcribe recordings and..him. Or..could he even call him a "him."? It was more of an it. A   _they._ January. An operator with Morgan's memories, or..memories of Morgan. Both? He couldn't focus, or  _remember._ It'd been bits and pieces ripped from his mind, everything important, but nothing that was necessary for functioning. It'd sound so devastating,  to be so caught up in his own work the only assistant he necessarily wanted was himself. Almost literally, besides the fact January was a metal floating suitcase. But that wasn't even the odd part. The odd part was how much personality January seemed to have, even though he was an AI. He had an attitude, some sort of..sass in his voice at times. It was kind of fascinating to hear. Not to mention help Morgan remember he was human, he had feelings, not primary directives like January. But it also perplexed him. The amount of times January sounded frustrated, angry, or even disappointed. 

"Morgan?"

He has to snap out of his thoughts, as he hears January over his transcribe. 

"Hm?" 

"Ah, you're still alive, you've been silent for awhile so I thought-" 

"I was dead?" 

"Not really, it was a low possibility, since the things you're seeing right now would make any person speechless." 

"I was just lost in thought." 

"Sure."

There it is. The tone changed in the operator's voice, from intellectual to sarcastic. It wasn't even much of a difference, since as an AI, January always sounded intelligent. It was in the name.  He can't help but feel a sense of amusement. He _was_ lost in thought after all. It was pretty easy to be. He had a lot to think about. 

"Morgan." 

The sound of his pistol drowns out January's voice, as he shoots at a mimic crawling out from under a table. Another one appears, coming out of its disguise as a coffee cup to pounce onto Morgan and attempt to attack him. It fails, obviously, as Morgan fires a few more shots from the pistol and then one from the shotgun. He has to take a breather, and he does, as he puts a hand down onto a nearby table to hold himself up. It wasn't supposed to be that difficult, it was only two, so why was he so fatigued? 

"Morgan."

He hears it this time, the monotone voice of J-Himself sinking in and finally being recognized after the ambush. 

"Not the time." 

"Understandable, your heart rate seemed to raise in the last three minutes, I could add up all the pieces, and come to the conclusion that you were being attacked." 

Morgan can't help but laugh, then slowly start to cough as he sinks to the ground. He feels like shit.

"Morgan, you're exhausted, I advise you find a medical operator or consume any edibles currently in your possession." 

He shakes his head, pulling out a soda can and slowly, but eventually finding the tab. The process of snapping off the tab proves to be more difficult than he previously thought. But once its off he chugs it like its the last drink he'll ever find. It gets all over his suit, dripping down onto the floor. He makes a mess, which he gets slightly frustrated it about, but besides that..It was refreshing, but not enough to get him across the lobby. He'll probably have to find a medical operator. Which means he has to get back out. Out of his seemingly safe haven. He takes a deep breath, standing up hesitantly and walking out of the room crouching. Its quiet, of course there were still the sounds of Typhon lurking somewhere, but it was safe for travel, safe enough to move himself to a room with a dispenser. Which meant he could finally get some actual medical assistance instead of drinking and eating regular food. After looking around, seeing the premises was clear, he bolted to the next room. He could spot a dispenser through the window. He just hoped it was a medical operator.  

It was, which proved to be satisfying. He never thought he would be glad to hear the generic, perky voice of a medical operator telling him he suffered minor injuries and saying to fill out a survey at the front desk. The second thing he does in that room is sit down, and drink another soda. He felt better of course, the medical operator had fixed him up enough that he could run and breathe normally. But the soda provided moisture to his dry mouth. He'd been on edge the entire time, the other soda felt like it had been drunk an hour ago. 

"Morgan, you're aware of your objectives, correct?" 

"Of course." 

"Good, I was going to ask you to meet me in your office for a briefing, but its optional. If there is something more important, feel free to do that first."

He huffs, running a hand through his messy hair and frowning. 

"No, don't worry. I'll make it there soon." 

"I never worry Morgan." 

He almost flinches, biting his lip and wondering what January meant by not worrying. It was just a small statement, but it hung in his mind, almost concerned him for a moment. He shouldn't be worried about how January thinks, he built him, he should be able to read him like an open book. Although memories had flickered on and off as if they were being controlled by light switches, he was aware of the many accomplishments he had obtained in his lifetime; It hadn't felt right in some cases though. He looked down at his hands. Seeing as they were covered in gloves, his hands still felt dirty, covered in grime and dirt, possibly blood. It was gross. But past him had probably done much more disgusting things-experimenting, testing, various other things.  Present him was doing stomach churning things too, though. He was killing Typhon, stripping them of their organs and parts and converting them to material used for crafting. 

He shudders, shaking off the overwhelming feeling of uncertainty as he heads out to the lobby carefully and quietly. On the way there, he decides rushing  through the lobby would be the best option. Crouching would be necessary in many situations hes aware of. Behind various objects to not be killed by any phantoms or mimics. He had a temporary shield. Able to reload and heal. It was lifesaving. 

Not bothering with the broken turrets, he headed up the stairs, skidding to stop once he found a phantom near his office. It screeched at him, stopping its repeated lines of: 

"Can you see it?" Eerie. Strange as it's voice sounded like anything but the human it was before.

He cut it off before it could utter another word. The turret there helped as well, providing fire from the back and having it grow weaker as Morgan shot at it repeatedly. Hard, sure. But not too difficult. He watches as one more bullet implanted itself into the phantom, dealing the final blow and eventually leading to it exploding into multiple pieces. Hes panting afterwards, wiping his forward with slime like substance covering his glove. He doesn't mind the feeling of it against his forehead, its cooled him off, so It didn't matter. 

"You're finally here." The familiar voice of the operator rings out. 

"Of course." 

He watches as January floats over, the ball in front of him rolling as if he was looking at him up and down. But it's just scanning him, checking his vital signs and how hes doing so far. Morgan sighs, after the scan, falling into his chair with no hesitation. 

"It seems you have enough energy for me to show you why I brought you here." 

"I thought you wanted me to come here for a briefing?" 

"I did, but I brought you here for something else as well." 

He raises an eyebrow, taking a deep breath, before letting it slip out slowly.  

"Well go on." 

"Patience is a virtue Morgan." 

Of course. He rolls his eyes, standing up and looking over to the operator. A thin pole comes out of him, beckoning Morgan into his direction with no words.  Its strange, usually January would call him over loudly, demanding he see what hes seeing. But right now hes speechless, which must mean he found something that stunned  him. It could of been good or bad, but he couldn't tell by the tone of January's voice.

"Here." 

His eyes slowly trail to a human-like figure slouching against a dispenser.  Its covered by a sheet, with a note attached to it. Morgan stumbles a few steps back, believing to be a corpse of some kind. But its not. It doesn't stink, nor was it bloody. It was limp, sure, but that didn't necessarily equal human. So what was it? His question didn't last long, as he sees January pull off the sheet and turn to Morgan, expecting a response. 

It was him. 

But at the same time, not.

The body had seemingly identical features, but it was seemingly slimmer, more toned and well built. The suit it had on it was zipped down, hanging on its hips. It had a white shirt under it, a bit of dust here and there, but besides that..clean. Almost brand new. 

"What is this?"

"It was a prototype you made. You created it on a whim, seeing as I don't have much physical capabilities besides the expected ones for an operator." 

He listens, leaning back against a table, and carefully keeping his hands behind himself. 

"You spent an unnecessarily long time on it. Giving it fibers that felt like real hair, skin that could be warm, as well as many other human characteristics." 

January turns back to the body, somehow looking unsure of what to do with it. 

"This isn't an accurate depiction of your physique, but you didn't really want a twin doing things for you, that was Alex's job." 

Morgan snorts, crossing his arms and pondering. Alex wasn't so much of a twin, but they did look similar, not focusing on the natural physical appearance of the both of them. But it wasn't about that. It was about the body. The body he built specifically for _January._ It was terrifying how the slight accuracy of how the body copied Morgan's looks. It looked like a lifeless doll. 

"You gave up on it before starting more research on the Typhon, left it hidden from me. From Alex." 

The operator paused, looking back at Morgan. 

"I want you to tell me what you wish to do with it." 

"What?"

"Tell me your intentions for this body." 

..That was a hard to say. What _did_ he want to do with the body? He could just leave it around, but then what? If other people came to his office what would they say about it? Would they be unsettled? Disturbed? If he were to break it down and destroy it, it would be a true waste of all the effort he happened to put into it. It was magnificent, almost truly life-like. He felt like it would jump onto him at any second. Maybe he could put it back where January got it, and never speak about it again...Or

He could transfer January into it. Like he planned to in the beginning. 

Morgan doesn't think before he blurts out his answer.

"You could...get into it." 

"Be more specific Morgan, please." 

"I mean- transfer. I meant transfer." 

"...I understand." 

He gulps, pushing himself off of the table and starting to pick up the body. Its surprisingly heavy. It must have somewhat of a metal skeleton, so of course it would be heavy. He then begins to drag it to the chair. Afterwards, he sighs, and presents the body to January, who was watching him transport it all by himself.

"Good. Now preparing for transfer."

"Mhm."

Morgan yawns, wiping his eyes and leaning against his desk. He didn't realize that he needed to rest for an hour or two, or a day. Or a goddamn week. But he can't right now, the situation on Talos 1 would keep him awake for months, not allowing him to rest. His eyes start to droop, starting to close. Once they do, they're immediately opened by the sound of January's previous body dropping onto the ground. Morgan furrows his brow, getting onto his knees to scoop up the now empty shell of an operator, and dump him onto the desk.  

"Morgan?" 

He turns to January's voice, still not assuming it to belong to a human-like body. He grimaces, putting a hand to his mouth and reminiscing. He couldn't just watch January be rendered immobile by no experience. So he extends a hand, and feels January grab it, and hold it tight. Its...comforting. For a weird reason. He hasn't touched another person in what seemed like forever. He tightened his grip even tighter, not wanting to let it go. 

"Are you alright?" 

He shakes his head, pulling January up suddenly and watching him stumble. He almost forgot January starting now, had legs, arms...a human body. He would need help getting used to it, getting used to walking instead of floating.  January's knees wobbled, and almost gave out from under him. The legs gave him the most trouble, as expected. 

"Just one foot after the other January." 

"Understood." 

January started mustering up somewhat of a walk. He still needed help here and there, but could get himself from one place to another. It made Morgan frustrated a few times, it was too easy to get angry now, after being deprived of not only a bath, but sleep. He propped himself against his desk, humming quietly as he watch January walk for a minute or two. He tilted his head against his shoulder, his eyes fluttering shut. He was once again awoken by the feeling of another person's hands on his shoulders. 

"Morgan, I do not advise falling asleep in this position, it will cause-" 

He leans forward, almost nuzzling into the area between January's neck and shoulder. He wasn't aware of his actions, all he wanted to do was rest, to be comforted by something...someone. anyone. He mumbles something under  his breath as January slightly pushes him away. 

"It appears you wish for contact." 

God he didn't want to admit it, but he did. He wanted to be told everything was going to be OK, that he would be alright, taken care of. But that wasn't coming any time soon. January was programmed to be honest and straightforward. He wouldn't lead Morgan into a false sense of security. In fact, he'd do the opposite. Remind him that were objectives that needed to be completed, Typhon to be destroyed. So little energy, for so much responsibility. But he was necessary, he _needed_ to do these things whether he wanted to or not.  He was just..so compelled to..

to.. 

He jumps onto the desk, elevating himself to be at January's level. He doesn't notice himself lean forward and wrap his arms around his neck, before puling January into a brief, sudden kiss. He's not aware, not aware of his actions. And frankly, if he was? He wouldn't really care. If it were someone else, he would be terrified, embarrassed. But this is him.  After a few seconds, January pulls away, seeing Morgan pant in an effort to catch his breath. 

"Morgan, I apologize, I don't...necessarily understand how human interaction works." 

"Have you seen me..doing anything..?"

"What do you mean?"

"Touching myself, jacking off, h-"

 _"I get it."_  

He sounds cold, almost wanting to rush up the process. Morgan didn't understand why he sounded so bitter. Was he uncomfortable? Or just inexperienced? Maybe hes thinking too much about this. January always sounded bitter, it was just, still peculiar hearing his own voice talk down to him. Scold him, mock him. 

"Morgan, do you really wish for me to do this? I have no intentions to harm you, of course. I'm just not sure if I'll prove to be satisfactory. To provide correctly to your needs." 

Morgan shakes his head, instead of answering, he moves forward again, kissing January again. This time, January copies his actions. Imitating him while he feels Morgan explore his mouth with his tongue. He decides to raise his hands, putting them on either side of Morgan on the desk and lean closer.  Hes not experienced, its painfully obvious. He feels January shudder, after he moans into the kiss, and start to push Morgan farther onto the desk. He almost falls off, and January has to pull away to quietly apologize. 

Its torture. All they were doing were kissing. Sloppily at that. Morgan decided to bite the other's lip, tugging on it as well. January's eyes shut, as his hand start to trail down to Morgan's growing erection. 

"I'm..doing this right, correct?" 

"You ask too many questions." 

"I know that. and I ask too many questions for a good reason as well." 

"And you say my name too much." 

He watches the other gulp, gently rubbing Morgan before reaching up for the suit's zipper. It proved to be a challenge. January fumbled with it, distracted, and _growled,_ before he leaned down, deciding to pull the zipper down with his teeth, and slide his hand onto Morgan's clothed cock. Morgan's breath hitches, as he puts a hand on the other's arm. 

"You're me, right?"

"Yes, but not quite."

It sets him off, yet reassures him completely. It even took January a few seconds before he could answer. Morgan almost wants to laugh at the fact hes basically taking the term "go fuck yourself." literally. Not to mention this wasn't the first thing he expected to do with January's new body. He thought he would have to teach him how to hold things, how to grab things, but it seemed he downloaded all the information along with the body not so soon after the transfer. Preparation for preparation he would of called it, if he wasn't so caught up in... _this_. He bites his lip, nails digging into January's arm.  He lets a low moan slip out, before he huffs and pulls down his boxers with his free hand. January has to stop, and place his head on Morgan's shoulder, before nodding, and starting to slowly slide his hand up and down Morgan's dick.  Morgan drew in a sharp breath, putting both hands on the other's shoulders. He can feel January's hot breath on his ear, making him shudder and dig his nails deeper into his shoulders. 

He wants to say something, but January keeps increasing the pace, before thumbing the head of his dick promptly.  He feels pre-cum leak, dripping down his dick towards the base.  

He's speechless. 

"How would you like it, if I were inside of you?" 

He opens his eyes after bucking upwards into January's hand, almost cumming right there. 

"..Did you seriously learn this much from me just jacking myself off?" 

"Perhaps. Do you like me speaking like this?"

"...mhm.." 

January laughs, genuinely,  as he turns to bite Morgan's neck. Morgan yelps, hissing at the sudden sensation of the other's teeth. He feels him lick the bite mark, before moving up to nibble Morgan's jaw. And then stops, getting his mouth closer to Morgan's ear to whisper. 

"You would like it, I know you would." 

He groans, dick still throbbing in January's still hand. He opens his mouth to complain, but is stopped by the other cursing under his breath.  

"Spit..would not be recommended. And I never saw you use lubricant. You always used your saliva. Stuck your fingers into your mouth and moved them around, before pulling them out, putting them into yourself." 

"God, I-" 

"It was unsanitary, not a good substitute for lubricant at all."

"I don't have any in my desk, if that's what you're wondering." 

He hears January sigh, and hesitantly put his hand up to Morgan's mouth.

"Do what you want then. I see you're getting more needy by the second." 

Morgan takes his fingers into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the other's fingers. They felt..so real. Morgan was definitely aware they weren't, but for his experience so far, they were realistic enough.  He smirked, hearing January gasp and almost sound disgusted. It was satisfying. January sounded like he thought he was the better Morgan all this time, like he knew what was best. He kind of did, seeing as of, again, have Morgan's voice, and maybe personality.  He was almost about to bite the fingers, but January pulled them out before he could even graze his teeth on them. 

"Is this your true nature? When aroused?" 

He feels January's fingers slowly ghost above his ass, and his free hand wrap around and squeeze the base of Morgan's cock. 

"Desperate enough you wish to be spread open? For all to see maybe?" 

Hes driving him crazy now, and almost wants to grind his ass on January's fingers. 

"How your fellow Talos 1 members would see you now,  the intelligent, always in order boss wanting to be touched. To act as if you were deprived of contact for years. To be so desperate, you're reduced to **this**." 

Morgan huffs, biting January's shoulder in an attempt to speed him up. The other ends up muffling his cry into Morgan's neck. Finally, he  slowly slides a single finger into him, it only stings a bit. But hes been through worse. As January pumped his dick with one hand, and fingered him with the other, he continued speaking 

"That would knock you down a peg. Definitely."  

He swallows hard, muffling moans by putting his mouth onto the other's shoulder. But soon, January adds another finger, and pulls Morgan away from his shoulder by the hair. He hisses, before crying out at January picking up the pace on both sides. What a dick. Speaking of, did he even build January's body with a dick?  Who knows, maybe him if gets that far without cumming too quickly. 

"Don't do that Morgan, I want to hear you. Since you've always been cocky, its no surprise you would get off on your own voice." 

January scoffs, squeezing the base of Morgan's cock to prevent him from releasing. Soon after, he adds one more finger. He now had 3, pumping in and out of Morgan, as well as the hand on his dick, making sure he didn't get a chance to relieve himself. 

"Not to mention, you're quick. You haven't touched yourself in what seemed like ages right? I'm only surprised you didn't cum as soon as I started speaking." 

Is this what he says to himself when jacking off? Or did January download some sort of porn to make him speak like this? It didn't matter that much at the moment but, he still would want to know. His knees shake, as he wraps his legs around the other, and thrusts into January's hand as best he could. He didn't care what he came to, all he knew was that he had to cum sooner or later. January wasn't letting him have it.  He most likely wanted to talk more, be the sassy, sarcastic operator he was. Of course he wasn't an operator anymore, but that doesn't mean his personality changed. It meant _Morgan_ didn't change.  

"..ugh, god. Morgan you're.." 

January's eyes rolled upwards, glowing before his breath hitched. He then started to pant, pulling his fingers out of Morgan and immediately replacing it with a dick. A semi-realistic one at that. It seemed to be..slightly stranger to figure out. But it was something, something he could finally fuck himself on. Unfortunately, it ended before it even began. The other bit Morgan's shoulder, before releasing a liquid that almost felt like lubricant. It definitely wasn't cum, which was both reassuring and a bit disappointing.  While distracted, January let go of Morgan's cock. His back arched, before he finally came, making a mess on both of their stomachs, as well as drooling a bit on the other. He blinked, barely being able to move at this point. He heard January ask him a question, but didn't bother to answer, as he let his forehead fall onto January's chest. He felt the other pull out of him, before cleaning up Morgan and zipping his suit up. 

"Can..you..maybe just hold me for a little bit?" 

January's eyes widened,  before he nodded, and took Morgan into his arms.  He held, tightly. Surprisingly. 

"Are you alright? Do you need a beverage?" 

He laughed, panting afterwards before looking up at January. 

"No..I think I'm..just tired." 

He felt the other nod and place him into his chair, as well as start to walk off to get Morgan something to drink anyway. It was unnecessary to Morgan, but to January, it was required.  

**Author's Note:**

> well fuckingv fhchfnchrfnchr that endings fucking cheesy but do i give a damn? n O, this fic took like an hour there is no room for some full out fucking ending where it ends with morgan fucking falling off the damn desk like a damn head ass and january being conflicted on whether to fucking laugh or help the poor man


End file.
